Grey's Letter to King Haddock
"Grey's Letter to King Haddock" is a Season 4 thread written on February 20, 2015. Summary Full Text Grey Bergman: ''Dear King Haddock, '' I had a feeling you wouldn’t want to see me of all people in person right now, so I figured it would be best for both of us if you just read this. By the time you read this, Greg, Warren, Asha, and I will be leaving to find Nala the Warden to do what you deman requested. We’re going to find her and break off the friendship. We talked it over and figured it was best for everyone if we did. '' ''I’m telling you this because you said that you were going to have guards watching us from now on, so I didn’t want anyone panicking or getting suspicious if they see that we’re gone. Don’t worry! We’ll be back as soon as possible. We have a lead on how to find her, so it shouldn’t be long. If anything, we’ll be back in a day or so. And…I’m hoping that when we come back…you would want to talk things over, sir. Perhaps, we could work things out. I’m not expecting you to change your mind on the promotion thing. Please, please don’t think that for a second! I respect your decision. Honestly, if I were in your position, I would’ve done the same thing, but…I want to try to get back on the same page again. I want you to trust us again…and to see that we really do care about our cause. Like you said, it’s important that we unite the people and stand together, and…we can only do that if we trust each other. '' ''Besides…it’s a little awkward to work with someone you don’t trust…don’t you think? We’ll see you soon, sir, and I look forward to speaking with you and working things out! Grey 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'The king, when he first saw the letter, was not altogether certain what to make of it. Several of the crossed out words, which he could still somewhat read, did not bode well to actually breaking off a relationship with the Warden. However, at the same time, it depicted Grey’s characteristic sincerity, and much of her letter expressed desires to placate relations with him. She truly did hold good intentions here in this message. Altogether, it was remarkably goodwilled of her to speak to him so, considering how their last conversation had gone. "Very well then," the king said to himself, folding the letter and tucking it away out of sight. He expected Grey would return presently enough from her task, so it was no bother sending a messenger dragon after her; however, he would make sure that he summoned her to speak with him as soon as she returned to camp. Her suggestion to speak to him again and talk things over seemed a wise enough approach to take. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second